


Observational Study

by LovelyZelda



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scientific research is a logical direction of existing reproductive urges--certainly not a kink.  </p><p>Spock studies the sexual responses of Kirk and McCoy.  Purely out of scientific curiosity, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observational Study

After repeated trials, Spock found distinct differences in the sounds generated by Jim and McCoy.  When highly stimulated, both made use of their species' basic phonemes, but even in this they differed--McCoy was more likely to produce voiced bilabial nasal consonant sounds; Jim generally relied on voiced and unvoiced open back unrounded vowel (although he would frequently produce nearly any type of open vowel). 

There was some overlap in sounds produced.  Spock assumed--but was unable to verify--that this was due to the fact that they shared a same native language and both originated from the same region of Earth (As illogical beings, Jim and McCoy would vehemently deny being from the same region of Earth despite a mere 1,292 kilometers between their places of origin).  Spock would have liked to discuss his assumption with Uhura, but he suspected that might be considered inappropriate.

He would also have liked to ask Uhura--who spoke a variety of languages with no discernible accent--about the changes in pronunciation and dialect he had frequently observed.  It took an average of twenty-nine minutes of pre-intercourse stimulation for McCoy's speech patterns to become more regionally specific; Jim would generally need to be stimulated to near incoherence before similar changes could be observed (unless certain words were utilized).         

The vast variety of vocalizations, pronunciation changes, and vocabulary utilized by Jim and McCoy when Spock attempted to bring them to orgasm was making creating a visual representation of the data difficult.  He had hoped to pair each sound, word, or phrase with an accompanying physical response (voluntary or involuntary) and the stimulus being responded to, but both humans were incredibly inconsistent.  Eventually Spock determined that more trials would be required.

***

"Is that a tricorder?"

Spock had assumed McCoy would be irritated by his research.  McCoy gave him a look Spock couldn't quite interpret and, still nude and exhibiting signs of arousal, commandeered a data padd.

"You should be including anything you're picking up telepathically," McCoy said without looking up from the screen.  "Ignoring that information is a waste of resources.  And it's obvious you've got no clue what normal human readings are--you're treating us both like Vulcans."

"I believe my techniques have proven quite effective for your species," said Spock.

"I'm not talking about technique; I'm talking about data," said McCoy.  "Your resting heart rate's around 240 bpm.  A healthy human's likely to be around a hundred bpm at orgasm.  You're missing some of the physiological responses because we're always morbidly lethargic by Vulcan standards."  He scrolled down and tapped the screen with the stylus.  "Where'd you get these numbers?"

"You were scanned as you entered my quarters."

"That won't give you a true baseline."

Spock raised an eyebrow.  "You were agitated?"

"Knew we were going to have sex.  You want a good baseline reading, you need to take a discreet scan while the subject's at rest.  What?"

"Please continue, Doctor.  I find your observations most fascinating."

McCoy smiled and quickly looked away.  "Nothing you couldn't look up on the computer."

"I have already utilized the computer."  Spock tentatively positioned himself behind McCoy and reached for the human's non-dominant hand.  "Apparently I lack the necessary perspective to use it most effectively."

"Mmm."  McCoy tilted his head slightly, making his bare neck more accessible as he twined his fingers with Spock's.  "Some of this is a bit outside my professional experience.  So don't cite me."

***

Once he had McCoy's assistance, Spock decided to study how the humans responded to each other.

McCoy rolled his eyes.  "You know it's completely platonic."  He did not indicate that this was considered a strange or inappropriate question to be asked during the refractory period following orgasm. 

From further inquiry, Spock determined that McCoy's definition of "completely platonic" included closed and open mouthed kissing of the lips, mutual masturbation, and sustained oral-genital contact.

"If I understand correctly, Doctor, you appear to think that 'platonic' indicates whether or not one has engaged in anal sex," said Spock.

"You want another round or are you going to let me get some damn sleep?"

"Shall I note that, by your definition, our relationship would not be considered platonic?"

"Antagonistic with occasional lapses."

"Frequent."

McCoy sat up.  "It's about to get a lot more occasional."

"I find 'occasional' to be too imprecise a term."

"Like frequent's specific?"

"I would have to calculate the--"

"God dammit, I did not come here to argue semantics."

They spent the next forty-eight minutes arguing semantics before discussing whether or not it was possible to be too precise.  Spock did not include these observations as he felt this particular incident could be considered separate from the sexual activity preceding and following it.

***

Administering an informal survey to Jim indicated that he shared McCoy's odd definition of the term "platonic".  He also did not find this a strange question to be asked shortly after being brought to climax, and he felt that "antagonistic with habitual lapses" was an accurate description of Spock's relationship to McCoy.

From additional questions, Spock determined that the humans did not meet their own unorthodox standards for a platonic relationship, but that it "didn't count if you were drunk."  Neither Jim nor McCoy could explain this idiom to Spock's satisfaction. 

According to McCoy, the criteria for something failing to "count" was a blood alcohol content of 0.08 to 0.10%.  Jim classified it as somewhere between "blotto" and "shitfaced", but certainly before becoming "blind" or "stinking" drunk.

***

Shortly before climax, neither human appeared to be capable of an emotional response.  Spock found it disconcerting even though he was consistently able to detect a transition between emotional capability and the inability to experience anything other than arousal and physical stimulation.

"I would've thought you'd appreciate it."  McCoy was 33% more likely to attempt conversation during activities involving one or both partners' mouths than Jim was.  "The absence of emotion."

"It is an absence of both emotion and logic," Spock said as McCoy started to kiss his neck.  "Given the concentration on physical satisfaction, I would posit that it is a state of even greater illogic than is typically found among humans."  He kissed McCoy's knuckles with his fingers.  "I respect the human choice to fully experience emotion."

"Bullshit."

"Doctor, please--"

"I respectfully disagree with your assessment, Mr. Spock."

"Explain."

"You've frequently implied that the Vulcan philosophy is superior--"

"I have not.  You have inferred."

"And many of your statements would indicate disapproval for certain colleagues' emotional perspective."

"Doctor, I would not expect you to adhere to the Vulcan way of life.  If you wish to be wrong, that is your choice."

"I think you're losing objectivity."  McCoy kissed him again.

"I believe I have adequately demonstrated a willingness to tolerate your humanity."

"Adequate?  You can't do better than adequate?"

"I will require a definition of the necessary parameters."

"You mean you're not looking at your own charts?"  McCoy leaned over him to reach the padd.  "Aim for the...what in the hell is a bilabial nasal consonant?"

Spock kissed his lips and sucked on the skin of his neck until the human provided a spontaneous demonstration.  "I still require more specific guidelines for 'more than adequate'."

"You'll know it when you see it."

Despite the imprecision of the statement, Spock found it quite accurate. 


End file.
